Season 1/Episode 001
The episode 001, known as A Dream, a Song, is the first episode of the television series Violetta. It first aired on May 14, 2012 in Latin America. The episode was directed by Jorge Nisco and Martin Saban and written by Solange Keoleyan and Sebastián Parrotta. Overview After many years of living in Madrid, Violetta and her father return to Buenos Aires, their hometown. A singing teacher at the music school "Studio 21" in Buenos Aires, Angeles "Angie" Carrara, who's Violetta's late mother's sister, finds out about her niece's return and decides to tell her that she's her aunt right away, but unfortunately, dosen't tell her. There's a rivalry of two groups of friends at the Studio. Ludmila gets a crush on Tomas, the delivery boy at "Resto Bar". Ludmila's boyfriend, Leon, warns Tomas to stay away from her. After returning home, Violetta accidentally has her tutor quit and gets into an altercation with her father's girlfriend, Jade, which leads to an argument with her father. Following the argument, Violetta runs away from home and, when it starts raining, she slips on the mud, but Tomas rescues her. Episode Summary The episode starts off when Violetta does a little description of her life and how she travels around the world; she also describes her comeback to Buenos Aires, Argentina, her hometown. Herman is sitting in one of the sofas from the airport, waiting for his daughter to come back. As he waits patiently for her, Violetta's governess starts to wonder why Violetta was taking so long to come back. Herman remained calm, but the governess was desperate to get out of the airport, and she started to talk about how teenagers act and how they easily fall in love. Scared, Herman thought Violetta was with a boy, and went right after her. In a bar inside the airport, Violetta starts to listen all the sounds around her and she converts them into music. This proves that Violetta has always had a big passion for music inside her. When Herman finally finds her, he calls her to ask her if everything was okay, because Violetta was daydreaming. When Herman talked to Violetta, she thought he was afraid about her trying to escape from the airport, but Herman told her about how he didn't want Violetta to fall in love. Confused, Violetta asks her dad what did he mean when he said that, because she thought it was about falling in love with a boy, and Herman covered it up saying that he didn't want her to fall in love with the place, because they traveled frequently. In Buenos Aires, Angie and Pablo are running and talking together. Angie said that her niece (Violetta) will get back with her dad to Buenos Aires and she wants to see her. After a time talking, Pablo said that he has to go back home because he has to go to the Studio. He calls a taxi and he leaves Angie alone. Angie stops running to tie the shoelaces. Matias, for another way, is running and attending the telephone. He stumbles with Angie and they fight. And then, they continue running. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast TBA Songs Featured *In My Own World (theme song; premiere) *Always Dancing (premiere) Trivia *This the very first episode in the series. *At this point, Ludmila, Leon, Naty and Andres are recognized as the 'cool guys' or the 'bad guys'. *In this episode, Violetta doesn't know anything about the Studio, and no one knew her, except Tomas because they met at the final scene of the episode. *A segment from the song Always Dancing was featured in this episode. *It's revealed that Angie is Violetta's aunt. * Camila dressed like Hippie in this episode. * Violetta revealed that her mom is deceased. Gallery Video Gallery TBA References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1